xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Vess
Vess (Japanese: , Musubi) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She has the power to heal allies while attacking when controlled by her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Vess uses the electric element, wields a Bitball, and acts as a healer in battle. She fights with a metallic, porous Bitball that she levitates. Vess was designed by Kia Asamiya, creator of the Martian Successor Nadesico and Silent Möbius manga series. Acquisition Unlike most other Blades, Vess can only be found after being awakened from Vess's Core Crystal, rewarded upon completion of the side quest Tranquility. Personality Vess has a very nurturing, motherly personality, providing a meaningful mother figure to her previous Driver's children and expressing a substantial desire to cook for and heal those around her. She is gentle, docile, and well-liked. Appearance Vess has floor-length white-blonde hair, pale skin, and large pastel purple eyes. She is relatively tall and slim, and wears a long white, blue and golden dress with thigh slits, and armored thigh-high leggings. The dress is adorned with many golden ornaments and symbols. Blue halos surround her wrists, ankles, and neck. Her core crystal is in the shape of a blue diamond. Blade Quest and Heart-to-Heart thumb|Vess during her Blade Quest Vess' Blade Quest, Tranquility, is initiated in Torigoth Market upon speaking to Vess as an NPC, who is out buying ingredients for cooking. She asks a favor of the party; that they bring her ingredients that cannot be bought at the market. They do so, and she invites them over for dinner if they bring firewood. The party do so and meet Vess' Driver, an old man named Mabon who Vess fusses over and cares for. She has been his Blade since he was young, and helped raise his children when his wife passed away. After a meal of dumplings - the only thing Vess ever cooks, but surprisingly tasty - the party offer any further help, and Vess requests they bring her favorite food from Fonsa Myma (Fruity Rice Balls). Mabon on the sly waits until Vess is out of earshot and requests they also bring Bitter Choclit, an unhealthy delicacy that Vess does not approve of him eating. The party do so, to Vess and Mabon's delight, and Mabon tells a story of how in his youth he and Vess found a pair of golden bracers and buried them for safekeeping, although he can't recall where. He sets the party off to find and deliver them to his two children, which they do, but on returning they find Mabon slipping into unconsciousness. Vess, in the kitchen, doesn't realize anything is wrong, and the party watch Mabon die at peace in his chair. Vess returns to her core crystal in the kitchen. thumb|left|Vess with Mabon Vess' Heart-to-heart, "Reunion", takes place after her Blade Quest is complete at Mabon's house in Torigoth, between Vess, her Driver, and two NPCs; Noelle and Antis. They are Mabon's grown up children, dealing with the house after his death, when Vess feels a stirring of familiarity for it and approaches. They are delighted to see her, and praise her for helping raise them and her good deeds. They discuss Mabon - and her lack of memories - and decide that the three of them should spend time together to reminisce and let Vess know about her past. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Healing Bolt - Swing your weapon round your head and release a shockwave. * Lv. 2 - Ball Lightning - Throw your weapon about randomly and cause a lightning explosion. * Lv. 3 - Thunderstrike - Kick a ball and lightning will strike where it bounces. * Lv. 4 - Divine Plasma - Attack the enemy with a ball of lightning formed by Vess's weapon. Blade Arts * Absorb Damage - Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed dmg. Battle Skills * Space-Tea-Time - Reduces recharge of enemies in battle when at max Affinity. * Sympathy - Increases Affinity when a fellow Driver misses an attack. * Not Part of the Plan - Increases critical hit rate. Field Skills * Forestry - Lv. 3 * Fortitude - Lv. 3 * Dumpling Pro - Lv. 5 Vess's Dumplings Vess can create dumplings at the kitchen at the rear of her and Mabon's former home in Gormott. At each level of her Dumpling Pro Field Skill, she learns a new dumpling recipe. * Lv.1: Vess's Dumplings * Lv.2: Rainbow Dumplings * Lv.3: Gromrice Dumplings * Lv.4: Puri Leaf Dumplings * Lv.5: Choclit Dumplings Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Fruity Rice Ball (Desserts), Torigoth Snowpouch (Textiles) Affinity Chart Trivia * Vess bears a strong resemblance in both facial likeness and personality to Yui Uzuki from Xenogears. * She also looks incredibly similar to Zanza, although given their characters this is unlikely to be intentional. * Vess's Japanese name is the same as the name of the type of dumplings she makes. * Much like the infamous Pokemon dubbing, Vess' dumplings are clearly rice balls. Gallery XC2 Vess Artwork.png|Official art Vess aw.png|Vess' awakening Vess bq2.jpg|Vess during her Blade Quest Vess s5.jpg|Vess activating her level 3 special Vess s3.jpg|Vess using her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Vess